


A Name To Go By

by Babybucky1943



Series: The Asset [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Frottage, Kind Rumlow, M/M, Mild Porn, Oral Sex, diaper changes, sexual stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943





	1. Together Again

Brock Rumlow stood before Alexander Pierce, shifting from foot to foot.

Pierce had been droning on about the new mission that he was sending him on with the Asset.

Just him and the soldier for five days.

They were being sent to London to seek out some information. Not a difficult mission but there was the chance of running into trouble. The information was sensitive. Which was why Pierce was sending his two best operatives.

Brock was eager to get going. He had not seen the Asset for the two days he had been sent to DC. He had done little besides think about the soldier. He had told no one of his recent attraction to the Winter Soldier. It would be stopped immediately if anyone knew.

“Permission to retrieve the asset from his cell?” he asked.

“He’s already in the briefing room, and if Rollins did his job, he should be fed and dry.”

Rumlow nodded. “Very good, sir.”

The Asset was seated at the table, tracing a whorl in the wooden pattern with his finger.

“Soldier, we have a mission,” Rumlow said.

The Asset looked up, his eyes registering happiness at sight of the commander.

Pierce walked over to him and pulled his head back firmly by his hair. “You behave for Commander Rumlow and we won’t have a repeat of Friday. Is that clear?”

The Asset nodded as much as he could.

“Was there an issue while I was gone?” Rumlow asked, sounding somewhat disinterested, when really his gut was doing anxious cartwheels. Had they abused his sweet boy?

“This one decided to bite Agent Denis. He didn’t get any food for twelve hours and a beating. I think he learned his lesson.”

Rumlow continued to look over the mission specs. “I hope so. Has he been fed today?”

Pierce let the Asset be. “Rollins!”

Rollins came in quickly. “Yes sir!”

“Did you follow the orders to feed and change the Asset?” Pierce gave him a keen look.

Rollins was infinitely glad he had when he saw Rumlow. “I did sir. He should be good to go.”

Pierce left to get something and Rumlow looked at the Asset. “Are you okay?”

The words were soft but he knew the soldier could hear him.

The Asset met his eyes for a moment. “Better now, sir.”

Pierce returned with gear that they would need. “The jet leaves in half an hour. The Asset’s gear and necessities are in this case.” He pushed a large case towards Rumlow.

Rumlow packed the information into his shoulder bag and came around the table.

With Pierce watching he had no choice. He snapped the short chain to the metal loop on the Asset’s vest. “C’mon.”

The soldier followed him willingly.

Once they were alone, Rumlow unsnapped the leash.

“Why did you bite Agent Denis, baby boy?”

“He snapped my mouth with his fingers because some soup ran out of my mouth and it hurt. He wouldn’t stop so I bit him.”

Rumlow felt anger at Denis’ mistreatment. “I’m sorry he was an asshole.”

The Soldier didn’t respond. He agreed however.

On the jet, Rumlow buckled the Asset into his seat then sat down beside him. “We’re going to England for a few days. Just you and me.”

The Asset looked at him. “Thank you, sir.”

Rumlow settled back with his headphones.

When they landed in London, Brock leashed the soldier so he wouldn’t lose him in the crush of bodies.

He finally managed to secure a taxi to take them to the Hydra mission base that they were staying at.

The Asset looked out the window of the taxi with wonder. He rarely got to see the outside from a vehicle.

At the base, which was really just a house Brock brought him in and locked the door.

“First things first. Are you ready for five days with Commander?”

The Asset nodded.

“Secondly, I have something very important to tell you. Let’s have something to eat first.”

He made the protein shake and handed it to the Soldier. “Sit down with it so you don’t choke.”

He heated some instant soup mix and threw in the noodles. It would fill the hole in his stomach.

While Brock ate the noodles, he carefully spooned the soup broth into the Asset’s mouth. “I think you were hungry!”

The soldier nodded. He was finally sated and belched.

Rumlow chuckled. “Did I overfeed you? Please tell me you’re not gonna puke it all up.” The Asset shook his head.

Rumlow took him to one of the bedrooms and eyed the big bed. “That should do.”

The Asset felt the first stirrings of anticipation.

Brock stripped him down to his diaper and patted his ass. “Onto the bed.”

He stripped down to his boxers, eager for the soldier. He gently rubbed a hand over the front of the diaper. “You’re a soggy boy!”

The soldier saw the Commanders erection come alert. He liked rubbing his wet diaper.

Brock pulled the wet diaper open and drank in the beauty of the Assets half hard cock nestled in the soggy padding. He gently wiped him clean, playing with his balls. He wanted so much to take the Asset in his mouth.

He tossed the diaper, then spread the strong thighs further and licked at his cock. It didn’t take long to make the Asset hard as a rock in his mouth.

He stopped and the soldier whimpered.

“I want you to suck me for a bit,” Rumlow said.

The Asset knew what to do. He was well taught.

Rumlow had to forcefully push him off before he climaxed.

“Your turn, baby.” He lay between the soldier’s long legs and took the mostly hard cock in his mouth again.  It didn’t take long before the Soldier was bucking his hips up, straining to tip himself over the edge. He actually groaned as his cum spurted into Brock’s mouth. His breathing was hard and heavy, his chest heaving. Brock stroked him until he lay limp on the bed. 

Brock gently moved till his cock was brushing the soldier’s cheek.

The soldier eagerly turned and took him in, sucking and swirling his very capable tongue.

Brock tried to hold back, to stretch out the pleasure but he couldn’t. He arced back, shooting his load and moaning. With a satisfied sigh he lay back.

“I know I gotta diaper you. Jus gimme a minute,” he half slurred, his eyes closed.

Once he trusted his legs to hold him, he got a diaper on the soldier. “Stay dry for at least ten minutes,” he teased, tickling the Soldier’s thigh.

He giggled and Rumlow chuckled at the sound. He crawled back onto the bed and pulled the soldier close.

“Now I’m going to tell you something very important.”

The Asset felt soft and relaxed as he lay snuggled against Commander’s side. His blue eyes were fixed on the commander, eager to hear what he had to say.

Rumlow stroked the soldier’s cheek. “When I was in DC, I found something that was about you. I discovered you had a name.”

The Asset looked confused. He didn’t have a name. He was a weapon.

“We can only use it when it’s the two of us,” Rumlow continued. “You understand that?”

The soldier didn’t and he frowned.

“It’s okay,” Brock soothed “When it’s just you and me together, I’m going to call you by your name. James.”

James. That was his name? He didn’t remember. But he trusted the commander. If he said it, it had to be true.


	2. To Be His

Rumlow slept well that night, arms around the Soldier. He had given him something vitally human that Hydra had taken away. He looked at the sleeping man next to him, his hair soft and silky, across the pillow. His face was relaxed now in rest. He sighed softly in his sleep and rolled onto his stomach.

Brock reached under the blanket and gently patted the plastic backed diaper. They’d changed the brand in the last week because the soldier had leaked several times. These were heavier absorbency. He thought they looked adorable. One side was soggy. The side he’d been sleeping on, but the bed was dry. The elasticized leg gathers and waist also lent the air of being oversized baby diapers. Rumlow wondered where the hell Pierce had found them. But they were a much nicer fit. Rumlow got out of bed before he got completely turned on again. He would let the soldier sleep today.

The Asset slowly came to consciousness, feeling like he was in the wrong place. Why was he in bed!? It was daylight!! He hurriedly got out of bed, almost falling in his panic.

Rumlow heard him stumbling around and came in. “Good morning, James.”

The soldier stopped his frantic movements. “James,” he repeated softly.

Brock nodded. “Your name is James.”

The Asset didn’t look like he understood.

“It’s okay. Let’s get you changed. We have a mission.”

The Soldier lay back, legs apart, obediently.

Rumlow was gentle as he wiped him and fastened a dry diaper around his waist. “Here’s your gear. Get dressed.” He lay the folded clothing on the bed.

The Asset put on the shirt and pants still running the name that Commander has said over and over in his mind. He didn’t remember having a name. It felt strange to have a name. It made him feel like something other than a weapon.

“What’s taking so long?” Brock asked. Usually the soldier was quick. He was daydreaming this morning.

The Asset looked at him. “Sorry sir.” He hurriedly finished dressing and followed the commander to the kitchen.

Rumlow made his shake first. “Can I trust you to drink it slow? Or do I have to sit here and watch you?”

The soldier reached for the shake, giving Rumlow a glance. His blue eyes were so trusting today.

“Slow,” Brock instructed. The soldier nodded.

The commander scrambled several eggs and made some toast. A mug of coffee from the Tassimo and he was set.

The Asset wasn’t done his shake yet but set it down as soon as Brock put his food down, eyeing the eggs eagerly.

“I guess that’s what I get for feeding you everything,” he sighed. “Finish your shake.”

The soldier hesitated and then shook his head.

Brock’s eyebrows jumped to his hairline. “Did you just talk back?!”

James immediately knew he’d pushed too far. He grabbed his shake and sat back in his chair, not meeting Commander’s eyes. He liked eggs, but just because Commander said he had a name didn’t mean he could be disobedient.

Brock sat in stunned silence for a minute. Had he imagined the head shake? He hoped so. If his lenience was going to breed disobedience, he had a problem.

The soldier finished his shake and waited silently. Would he get the mouth watering food that the commander was eating? He dared not ask.

Rumlow looked at him but his head was down, hair hanging over his face. His whole demeanour suggested guilt. He sighed. Why now? Maybe he could just leave it. If it happened again, he’d address it.

He lifted the soldier’s chin, forcing the blue eyes to meet his. “Don’t ever talk back to me, you understand?”

The Asset nodded. “I’m sorry, sir.” His words were a whisper. He was expecting punishment.

Instead, a spoonful of eggs was offered. He wondered why. It didn’t make sense. He was confused.

“Chew,” Rumlow ordered.

There was very little that the Asset ate that he had to chew. It felt odd not to just swallow but he wanted to be good for Commander. He chewed the eggs, savouring the taste and then swallowed.

“Good boy,” Rumlow said. “More?”

More. What was more? It was a question. He hesitantly nodded. Another spoonful of eggs was offered. Oh.....more, another bite meant more. He chewed slowly.

Rumlow watched the soldier carefully. He was trying to gauge how much to give him. He didn’t know when he was full. If he got overfull, he puked it up.

The shake, technically, was supposed to be enough, but Rumlow liked feeding him. He had to be careful though.

He sipped his coffee and watched the soldier eyeing his plate, counting the remaining pieces. Brock was full. Did he dare feed him a bit more? He gave him another spoonful. “I think that better be enough. Don’t need you sick.”

The soldier pouted just a bit.

Rumlow sighed. “I know you like them, but your body ain’t used to whole eggs.” He tossed the remaining pieces in the garbage. “Come on. We have to go meet with a guy.”

Brock left the kitchen for a minute to get his gun holster.

The soldier eyed the half empty coffee mug. He wondered what the Commander’s drink tasted like. Commander had left him unsupervised so that meant he was good to try it. He took the mug and took a huge mouthful of the lukewarm coffee. He made a face and tried to swallow but gagged.

The coffee hit the floor with a splatter.

Rumlow heard it and thought he’d vomited. “Aw shit!”

The Asset stood there, eyes watering, looking guilty as sin, when Rumlow hurried in.

“Can’t leave you alone for two fuckin’ minutes today!” He frowned.

He looked between the coffee mug, the soldier’s face and the coffee on the floor. “Oh my god....you tried my coffee. Of course you did. Because I left it on the table. Geez!” He took a bunch of paper towel. “Clean up your mess.”

The soldier cleaned it up and then waited, again, for his punishment.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Rumlow asked with a frown. He cuffed the side of his head. “Leave stuff alone.”

The Asset nodded. “Sorry, sir.”

“Let’s go.”

They took a taxi to downtown London. Rumlow leashed the soldier to maintain strict control of him. He didn’t need word of his sudden leniency getting back to Pierce.

They walked into the office building where they were to meet with Grayson Shand.

“Behave yourself,” Rumlow warned.

The soldier nodded. He had been so bad this morning he would have to be very, very good now.

Shand was in his office. He looked a bit alarmed when they entered and shut the door.

“Brock Rumlow,” Shand said, forcing a smile.

Rumlow smiled a little. “We came for the information you received.”

Shand cocked an eyebrow. “My business is shipping invoices. I get a lot of information.”

Rumlow just sat there, looking at him. He wasn’t fooled. He jerked the leash so the soldier got up.

Shand eyed the 6 foot tall Hydra weapon. Damn. He’d heard about the Winter Soldier but was sure that people had been exaggerating about him. He didn’t look happy to be here.

“The information,” Brock said, “Or I release my guy on you.”

Shand looked over the soldier’s build and noted the strong prosthetic. He was a killing machine. “I’ll go get it.”

Brock seated the soldier again and waited impatiently.

The soldier squirmed next to him.

“What’s your problem?”

He didn’t answer because Shand returned with the information in a sealed envelope.

“This better be it,” Rumlow warned, and left, followed by his attack dog.

The soldier fidgeted uncomfortably all the way back to the house. By the time they got there, Rumlow thought he looked a little green around the gills.

“You okay?”

The soldier shook his head. “Toilet please,” he pleaded.

Rumlow hurried him to the bathroom and stripped him down.

The soldier sighed in relief.

Rumlow chuckled a little. “Eggs will do that.”

The soldier decided maybe he didn’t like eggs after all.

When he was diapered again, Rumlow took him to the living room and sat him on his lap. “Let’s see what’s on tv.”

The soldier sat back, relaxed. The show Commander decided to watch was a mystery movie. He didn’t understand what was going on and let his mind wander. He put his thumb in his mouth, sucking it for comfort.

Rumlow had been into his movie, gently stroking his crotch and enjoying the feel of the soldier’s diapered ass on his thigh, when he heard the sucking. “What the hell....” he rolled his eyes. “Take your thumb out of your mouth,” he ordered.

The soldier dropped his hand to his lap. “What would Secretary Pierce do if he saw you sucking your thumb?”

A look of fear passed over the soldier’s face. “He would slap my face and then tie my right arm behind my back for punishment.”

Rumlow let him think about that for a moment. “I know I’ve gone soft on you when it’s just the two of us. Do I need to start enforcing the rules again?”

“No sir,” the soldier said, eyes down. “I’ll be good.”

At lunch, Rumlow didn’t feed him more than his shake. He didn’t dare ask for anything more. It was so confusing when the commander had greyed the lines so much. Better to just lock his feelings away again.

Brock noticed the change in the soldier. Obedience but nothing more. He was back to being just a trained pet.

Brock felt a strange sadness. He had enjoyed the relationship they had formed. He knew it was the threat of punishment that had made the soldier withdraw. He wanted to take those words back. He just didn’t know how.

They went to a large mall because they were watching for a target, concealed out in the open as it were in a food court. “You want something to eat?” he asked the soldier.

There was no response.

Rumlow looked around. No one was watching them. He took the assets flesh hand and softly traced the thumb. “I’m sorry I threatened you earlier, baby. Please don’t shut me out,” he pleaded.

The soldier wouldn’t look at him. “I am a weapon to be used at your discretion. Ready to comply.”

The coldness of the words cut into Rumlow’s gut like a knife, until he saw a tear tracking its way down the soldier’s cheek.

He was going to respond but looked around again. “Dammit! Target sighted,” he said softly. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

James looked up when Rumlow left, quickly rubbing his eyes dry on his sleeve. He couldn’t let anyone see him cry.

Rumlow tapped the short Asian man on the shoulder.

He turned and tried to run when he saw who was behind him. The Asset noted Commander’s dilemma. With long strides, he cut off the fleeing target’s exit point and stopped the man in his tracks with a strong hand on his neck.

Rumlow caught up. “Good work soldier. Let’s take him outside.”

The man was struggling vainly trying to break the Asset’s grip. Once outside in the back alley, the soldier dropped the frantic man at the commander’s feet.

Rumlow pulled him up by the front of his shirt. “Where’s the info you stole from us?”

“No steal! No steal!” He stammered breaking into a string of rapid Chinese.

James knew some of the Chinese language. He listened. “He says he was given the information by a man who told him to sell it for him.”

“Did you sell it?” Rumlow asked.

He bobbed his head, looking frightened. “Family hungry.”

“I’m sure,” Rumlow said, a touch sarcastically. “Who’d you sell it to?”

The Asian reached for his pocket and Rumlow drew his gun. “No no. No gun. Picture,” he explained. He withdrew a wrinkled picture and spread it out as best he could against the wall of the building.

Rumlow stared at it. The soldier memorized it. “You sold sensitive military US information to the Canadian government?” The picture was clear enough to make out the Chief Justice of Canada. He’d never met the man but he made it his business to know all governments.

“I’m a so sorry Mister Rumlow,” he almost sobbed.

“Did you read the information?” The man shook his head. “No. No read. Not my business.”

“Hold him while I call Pierce,” he instructed the soldier.

Rumlow returned a few minutes later. “I have orders to send you to the United States.”

The Asset followed Rumlow to a meeting place where another agent took the unhappy man to meet his fate.

Back at the base, he told the soldier, “We have orders to go to Canada to retrieve the information.”

The Asset nodded. He had figured as much.

“Leaving when?”

“1000 hours. Flight is at 1045 hours.”

The Asset nodded. 

Brock finished packing their bags then patted the bed. “Please come sit.”

The soldier sat a little stiffly, not sure what to expect.

Brock took his hand. “I realize I confused you earlier. I’m not going to punish you. You can suck your thumb when it’s just the two of us. You can ask for food. You can be human.”

The soldier looked at his hand in Brock’s. “I can’t be both,” he said, in a rare moment of honesty. “I don’t know how. I’m afraid.”

“What are you afraid of?” The commander asked.

The soldier motioned vaguely with his hands. “When you get tired of being nice to me, I’ll just be the thing you torture again and it’ll hurt so much more. It’s better if I just stay the way Hydra made me.”

Brock was quiet for many minutes, considering the Asset’s words. He didn’t want to lose him. Yet if Pierce ever found out he would take him away anyway. “I won’t get tired of being nice to you, James,” he said softly. “I want to be kind to you. I want to love you.”

The soldier looked at him, longing to believe him but still afraid.  Brock gently pulled him close until he relaxed and stroked his hair. “I want to take care of you,” he continued. “Will you let me? Would you like that if I took care of you?”

The soldier nodded against Brock’s chest. He didn’t want to think anymore.

Brock had ideas spinning in his head. He wanted to care for this broken, tortured soldier. What if they should go missing? Of course, he could never go anywhere in public then. Hydra had eyes everywhere. Maybe he could convince Pierce that the Asset needed him all the time. Maybe.

He stroked the soft hair a bit more and kissed his head. “We have to get ready to go, baby.”

The soldier nodded and sat up.

At 1000 hours on the nose, the taxi was there to take them to the airport.

Commander leashed him so he wouldn’t get lost in the busy terminal but he didn’t yank on the leash. He made sure the Asset was comfortable.

People stared at them. Especially the Asset with the glaring metal prosthetic.

Rumlow cleared them away with a few words and led the soldier to an empty bench. “Let’s sit and relax. We’ll be one of the first ones on the flight.”

First Class was called and Brock took him onto the plane and buckled him in. He put him next to the window and gave him one of the little airplane pillows. “You can have a sleep.”

James smiled at him a little. Perhaps he could let Rumlow take care of him. It felt nice.

Brock petted his hair for a moment. “You’re a good boy, James.”

The soldier settled back onto his pillow. It was nice to have a name. He was a good boy even when he made mistakes. Commander still liked him. It was a strange feeling. Strange indeed.


	3. Commander’s Baby

When the soldier awoke it was to the commander shaking him. “Time to wake up. We’ll be landing in about twenty minutes.”

He yawned and scrubbed at his eyes with his right hand. The patchwork of coloured fall fields in this country were new to the soldier’s eyes. There were green and yellow, blue and purple, spread out like a giant quilt over this Canadian province. He turned to the commander. “Where is this?”

“The province of Saskatchewan. We don’t want to alert any officials to our arrival just yet. We’ll be arriving in the city of Saskatoon.” Brock made sure everything was in order.

The ‘Fasten Seatbelts’ sign blinked on and the plane began its descent.

The Asset looked at the foreign country’s surroundings. He had never been here. Canada wasn’t usually involved in Hydra’s dealings.

When the plane stopped, Commander leashed him again, unsure of what to expect. The ‘city’ was small compared to some they’d been to. Brock realized, even in civilian wear, they were glaringly obvious in this backwards, country. He immediately noticed that all these people apologized a lot.

He had four airport security personnel apologize for the soldier’s arm setting off the security alarms. Brock was as confused as the soldier was by the lack of suspicion these people portrayed. Not that it hurt his feelings any. Once they were out of the terminal with their luggage, Brock struggled with holding the luggage, the Asset’s leash, his carryon, and calling Pierce.

Once he’d reported in, a friendly official asked if he could get a taxi for them. Brock nodded. “That would work. Thanks.” They pulled under the canopy of the hotel doors and got out.

Brock tipped the driver generously and led the Asset inside. “Carry this,” he ordered, putting the carryon in the soldier’s hand.

The soldier seemed content to follow him, standing just close enough so the leash was slack.

The hotel clerk checked them in and once Brock had the room key he led the Asset to their room and unhooked the leash with an exhausted sigh. “Good god. If I ever hear another person say sorry eh, it’ll be too soon!”

The Asset stood there a moment waiting for instructions.

“Let’s get you changed,” Rumlow said, getting a fresh diaper from the suitcase.

The soldier unlaced his boots,took them off, then dropped his pants. He had been uncomfortably wet for several hours.

Brock eyed the soggy diaper. “Good golly, boy. I’m surprised you didn’t leak!” He patted the bed.

The soldier lay down carefully, lest he leak now yet.

Rumlow took the soggy diaper off. “I think I better give you a bath. You smell.”

The Asset didn’t look thrilled but he obediently went into the bathroom and waited while Brock started the water.

A splatter on the floor made the soldier jerk and Commander turn. “Aw damn!”

The Asset looked confused at the pee hitting the floor. He didn’t know what to do.

“Stand in front of the toilet,” Rumlow sighed. “I should know better than to turn water on when you’re naked.” The last few drops hit the toilet.

Commander helped him get in the tub and then found paper towel to wipe up the puddle. “Okay, baby. Let’s get you bathed.” He knelt beside the tub and got the soap and shampoo out of their toiletries bag. “Close your eyes.”

The soldier no longer hesitated. He trusted Commander. He felt warm water run over his head and down his face.

Brock rubbed shampoo into the thick, dark locks and scrubbed the scalp, eliciting little satisfied moans from the soldier. He massaged the vanilla, pine scented shampoo into his hair for several minutes and then started the rinsing process.

The soldier lifted his face blissfully.

Brock took a facecloth and started to lather the wide chest and shoulders. The apple cinnamon scent blended with the vanilla for a relaxing array of aromas.

“Who packed this crap?” Rumlow growled. “You smell like a fuckin’ Christmas candle now.”

The Asset opened his eyes. “I’m sorry sir.”

“Not your fault, sweetheart,” the commander said. He finished scrubbing above the waist and patted the soldier’s shoulder. “Lay back so I can scrub down below.”

The Asset lay back, exposing himself.

Rumlow scrubbed him, feeling his body respond to the touch. “You want that, baby?” He asked softly. “You want me to take care of you like that?”

The soldier raised his big, questioning eyes to Commander’s face.

“You can answer me,” Brock encouraged.

“Yes, please, sir.” The words were quiet, but tinged with hesitant anticipation.

When the bath was done, Brock spread a towel on the bed and patted it. “Lay down on your tummy.”

The soldier’s cock was already standing at attention. He gingerly lay down on the towel, face down.

Rumlow patted his ass cheek. “Relax.” He stripped down as well. He ran a finger along the soldier’s perineum up to his hole, gently playing with the tight pucker.

The Asset spread his legs, wordlessly telling him he was ready to explore whatever it was, Commander wanted to do for him.

Brock smiled and gently lifted his heavy balls, rubbing them between his fingers, kissing his ass cheeks.

The soldier moaned softly at the stimulation.

“On your knees, soldier,” Brock said gently, lifting up under his balls a little.

The Asset bent his knees and raised himself up, giving the commander access to his cock as well.

Brock reached between the muscular thighs and wrapped a hand firmly around him, stroking his length slowly.

At this, the soldier’s moans heightened a bit.

Rumlow felt his own erection start to grow. “You are so frickin gorgeous, baby.” He moved his hands back to the Asset’s ass, running them over the taut smooth skin. He grabbed the lube he’d brought and put a generous amount on one finger. “We’re gonna try something new, okay?” He waited until the Asset nodded a little and then put his finger in the tight hole slowly, finding his prostate and rubbing.

The tension that had started at first, went out of him at the pleasure this created. He let out a groan and then a startled gasp when Rumlow’s other hand grasped his cock again and started working him.

Brock waited till he could feel the tension building in the soldier and then withdrew both his finger and his hand.

James growled at that and then whined. “More!”

Rumlow chuckled low. “Gimme a minute, baby.” He slid alongside the Asset and rolled him onto his side. “Come here.”

The soldier moved closer, his painfully hard cock brushing against Commander’s thigh.

Rumlow started grinding against him, setting the rhythm.

The soldier caught on and moved with him, finding the sweet spot. It didn’t take long to speed up the rhythm.

Brock was wondering how the soldier was still holding out after the prepping and he hadn’t released yet. Brock was getting close too.

The soldier started thrusting his hips harder, a sheen of sweat breaking out on his face. He groaned out and a feral cry escaped him as he came, arcing up hard underneath the commander and tipping him over the edge as well. Their cum mixed and ran down the soldier’s side and thigh. They both lay there, boneless with exertion and sated with pleasure.

Rumlow finally rolled off the soldier, and enjoyed a few more moments of afterglow. “Guess I better get you dressed before you wet the bed. Did you like that?”

The Asset looked at him, his eyes blown wide and soft. He nodded a little. His legs shook when Brock tapped his hip to lift.

Rumlow chuckled again. “I’m taking that as a yes that it was good.” Once the diaper was on, Brock cuddled with him. “Hey baby, I’m thinking we’ll get some lunch ordered in, Ok?”

James nodded. He felt as relaxed as he ever had in years.

Brock paged lazily through a complimentary restaurant pamphlet and finally settled on a soup and sandwich combo that he could share. It didn’t take long for it to come.

He’d just slipped on his black jeans. He paid the delivery kid and took the bag of food. He made the protein shake before sitting back on the bed. “This is kinda nice. A quiet day for once. Here. Have some of your shake while I cool the soup down.”

The soldier sipped at the shake, watching as Commander ate the sub sandwich that had come with the soup. He hesitantly pointed at the sandwich.

Rumlow shook his head. “Sorry babe. Not the sandwich. I’ll give you soup in a minute.”

He went back to his shake a little disappointed.

The commander lifted a spoon of the hearty beef macaroni soup to his lip to test the temperature. It wasn’t burning hot anymore. “Here baby.”

The soldier eagerly opened his mouth for the soup. He swallowed the soft noodles with the broth.

Brock was scrolling through social media and wasn’t paying attention to how much the Asset had eaten until the spoon hit the bottom. “Oh crap. Aw shit....” He looked at the soldier. “Did I seriously just feed you the whole damn bowl of soup?”

James looked at him with some trepidation. “Commander.....”

Brock got up. “Yeah. I know. Hold on for ten seconds.” He grabbed a garbage can and came back.

The soldier was swallowing desperately but there was no way his stomach was going to keep that much food down.

Brock was cursing his own incompetence. “It’s okay honey. Commander is here.” He put one arm around the soldier’s shoulders and held his hair back.

The Asset hunched over the garbage can as his stomach heaved, puking up the soup he’d eaten. He whimpered and then vomited again.

Brock felt so bad. So much for feeding him lunch. Everything was coming back up.

After a few minutes the heaving abated. His stomach was empty now. Tears ran from his eyes from the effort of gagging.

Brock put the garbage can down and cuddled the soldier for a moment. “I’m so sorry.”

He put his head on Commander’s shoulder and relaxed. His stomach growled, but now he wouldn’t be fed anything beyond the light non dairy product that he got after throwing up. It was tailored to soothe his stomach and take away his hunger.

Once he’d stopped shaking, Brock got up and got the packet of powdered formula out of the suitcase. It was always brought along just in case but Brock had never had to use it. He read the directions carefully. It was to be mixed into two cups of sterile water. They always had bottled water for the soldier. He suddenly remembered what he had bought in DC for his soldier boy and a plan sprang into his mind. “Commander would like to take care of you in a special way to show how sorry I am for making you sick.”

He eyed the Asset, still sitting on the bed in just his diaper. He looked interested but hesitant. He always was with something new.

Brock got the square package out and opened it, eyeing the Playtex nurser. It would only hold one cup at a time. He grinned. So he would refill it. He microwaved a bottle of water until it was warm, then mixed the powder into it, shaking it well. While he waited for it to dissolve completely, he put a drop in liner in the bottle he’d bought. He thought maybe the soldier would like the bright yellow colour and the cheerful yellow animals on the outside of the bottle. The drop in liners ensured that it would never breed bacteria as long as he washed the nipples carefully.

The Asset watched Commander, curious about what he was doing and the sounds of packages ripping open.

Brock made sure to wash the nipple in hot water then popped it into the ring, filled the bottle with half of the formula, and turned to his waiting charge. “Look what Commander brought you.”

The soldier eyed the bottle, not exactly sure what to think.

The commander sat on the bed and leaned on the headboard. “Come here baby. Come have a drink of milk for me.”

James obediently crawled into the commander’s arms and snuggled in.

Brock gently touched the nipple to his lips. “Just like your thumb, sweetie.”

The soldier took the nipple in his mouth, sucking slowly at first, not used to swallowing in this position. However, the liquid didn’t come quickly. He liked this formula. Even though it technically wasn’t dairy, it had a milky texture with a light minty flavour that helped soothe his stomach. It didn’t take him long to start sucking harder to get more.

“That’s a good boy,” Rumlow crooned, kissing his forehead.

Before long, the bottle was empty. James pouted a little and held it up.

“You can have one more right now.” Brock refilled it.

He had one happy boy, cuddled on his lap drinking milk from a bottle. He looked tired.

“Let’s lay down in bed,” he said.

The soldier moved so he was laying down on his pillow.

Brock lay next to him, stroking his hair. When the bottle was empty he took it from the Asset’s limp hand. He was sleeping.

Rumlow knew he was in too deep to stop now. Seeing the happy look on the soldier’s face while he took care of him was so rewarding. He had to see that look like an addict needed drugs. There had to be a way to keep him forever.


	4. Daddy Brock

The soldier awakened and wondered in some confusion why he was sleeping during the day but then remembered what had happened earlier. That coupled with a short night had made him succumb to a nap. He looked around. Where was Commander? A mewling whimper escaped as he thought perhaps Commander had left him here alone.

Brock was almost done shaving when he heard the soft cry. He hurried out of the bathroom. “Hi baby boy. Did you sleep well?”

The soldier hugged him tightly and held onto him.

Brock rubbed his back. “Shh I’m here. I was shaving.”

The soldier leaned back and looked at his chin, seeing the flecks of shaving cream. “Okay.”

“I’m going to give you a shave too. You need it.” Brock got a t-shirt for him and gave it to the soldier. “Put that on and come into the bathroom.”

James obediently pulled the grey t-shirt over his head and poked his arms through the sleeves. He stood up and stretched, yawning widely and then went to the bathroom as ordered. He was getting quite scruffy.

Brock was done shaving now and slathered shaving cream on The Asset’s face. The strong square jaw and high cheekbones were beautiful. “Hold still,” he instructed. He started the slow process of shaving the soldier’s bristly beard. His hair could dull a razor so fast.

Once he was clean shaven, Rumlow rinsed the shaving cream off. “Sit. I need to comb your hair. It looks like you’ve been wrestling with a porcupine.”

The asset sat on the closed toilet lid, wincing as Brock pulled a comb through the tangled locks.

“Sorry baby,” he apologized numerous times before the hair was finally suitably combed.

“You’re being such a good boy for Commander. I have another surprise for you.”

The soldier looked at him, interest apparent in his eyes.

“Let me check how wet you are first.” He felt the diaper. “You’re okay for a bit.” He led the soldier to the bed and patted it. “Sit down.”

He rooted around until he found the ziploc bag he’d hidden in his stuff. The pacifier had already been sterilized. It was better than letting him suck his thumb! He turned to his baby boy sitting and waiting expectantly.

“Commander got you something special that you can use as much as you like when it’s just us.” He handed him the pale blue pacifier with a clear silicone nipple. He didn’t want to admit to anyone that he had researched which ones were the best.

The soldier looked at it, then at Commander.

“It’s a paci. When you feel like you need to suck your thumb, this is better. Cleaner.” He gently put the nipple to the soldier’s lips.

He pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it.

Rumlow turned on the tv and attempted to watch but he was watching James. The paci was in his mouth, and he was happily sucking on it, watching tv. His t shirt was pulled up slightly, revealing his tight abs. His diaper was looking pretty wet but he was so content, Brock didn’t want to disturb him.

When his phone rang, he groaned and rolled over. Mercer. Of course. He’d hoped for one full day with the soldier. “Rumlow.”

Mercer informed him that the information had switched hands and was now in the hands of the prime minister’s secretary. The Prime Minister was out of the country for another two days so they were booked onto a flight for Ottowa Ontario, at 0600 hours. “Okay.”

Rumlow was about to hang up when Mercer continued, “Secretary Pierce wants to know how the Asset is behaving.”

“He’s been good. He listens to me,” Rumlow said.

“And why is that?” Mercer asked. “What have you been doing with him that he follows you like Mary’s little lamb?”

When Rumlow didn’t volunteer any information, she continued.

“Just remember, breaking him away from Hydra protocol is a sure way to get fired.”

“I’m not breaking protocol,” he said smoothly. He clicked end rather forcefully and watched the soldier sucking vigorously on the binkie. He was most definitely breaking protocol. He just hoped the Asset understood enough about this being between them that he didn’t try this with anyone else.

He tapped the asset on the shoulder. “We fly out at 0600 hours.”

He nodded and went back to sucking on his pacifier.

For supper, Rumlow made the soldier his shake. “This is all you’re getting right now. Your stomach needs time.”

With deference to that, Brock didn’t order any food in. He would later, once the Asset was asleep.

He warmed up some skim milk around 2030 hours hoping it might put the asset to sleep. Usually worked on him. He also felt bad because he heard the soldier’s stomach growl.

“Let’s get you changed for bedtime,” he said.

The soldier giggled around his pacifier and dived under the blankets.

Brock chuckled. “What are you doing?”

There was no answer from the large mound under the blanket.

“I wonder where James went,” Brock murmured, loudly enough for the soldier to hear.

 This elicited another giggle from the blankets.

“Hmmm. I think I’ll look under the bed.” He hesitated a moment. “Aww. He’s not there! Where could he be?”

After a few moments of delicious anticipation, he pulled the blankets off with a quick motion. “Aha! Found you!!”

James giggled so contagiously that Brock found himself laughing too. He tickled the soldier’s bare feet and was rewarded with a howl of laughter and a squirming boy.

“Okay, squirmy. We need to get you changed for bed.”

Still grinning, the soldier lay quiet now, letting the commander change him.

Brock tucked him into bed and gave him his bottle.

He took it in his flesh hand, sucking at the milk with contentment.

When Brock picked up his paci he reached for it.

“Mine,” he said, around the nipple of his bottle.

Brock nodded. “I know it’s yours. Don’t break it.” He put it in the metal hand.

James’ eyes were getting heavy already. He finished his milk and dropped the bottle, replacing it with his pacifier and rolling onto his stomach.

The commander picked up the empty bottle and washed it in the sink. He was rather amazed at how quickly the Asset had adapted to regression.

Brock loved it. Babying the soldier was a lot of fun!

There was only one problem. Would he be able to be the Asset when Brock needed him to be? That was a question that would be answered tomorrow.


	5. Found Out

Rumlow woke up before his alarm and showered quick while the soldier was still sleeping. The pacifier hadn’t left the Asset’s mouth at all. He wondered if maybe it hadn’t been the best idea. Yet, seeing that beautiful face, sleeping peacefully,sucking on that damn paci made him hot. 

He started stroking himself. They wouldn’t have time this morning to have a little fun but thinking about the soldier made him so hard he wasn’t going to be able to zip his jeans up. He stood under the shower, imagining the soldier’s wet diaper and hard cock until his cum splattered onto the bathtub floor along with the water. He breathed out heavily and then washed himself off. 

When he was dressed, he woke the Asset by pulling the pacifier out of his mouth with a pop. “Time to get up.”

The soldier yawned, reaching for the paci. “Mine.”

“I know it’s yours,” Brock answered, “We have to get ready to fly out. We have a mission.” He pulled the soldier sideways so he could change him.

The soldier scowled. “I want it.”

Brock ignored him and put a dry diaper on him. “Get dressed. You can have it back later.”

With a pout, the Asset put his clothes and boots on. “What’s the mission?”

Brock made his shake and tried to give it to him but the Asset pushed it away. “We have to retrieve the sensitive information from the parliament building in Ottawa for Secretary Pierce.”

The Asset folded his arms. “Oh.” He frowned. “I need my leash today.” 

The commander sighed. “Fine. Breakfast first. I know it’s early.”

The Asset shook his head.

Brock’s patience was running thin. It was technically his fault that the soldier was behaving like this though. “You have to eat.” It was a lot like reasoning with a mule. He just refused.

Rumlow didn’t have time for this. He put the sealed cup in his carry on, and tied up the soldier’s boots. “Let’s go.”

With the tac vest on the Asset, he could leash him. The soldier didn’t usually ask to be leashed. Unusual. He sure as heck didn’t want to lose him in his current mood though. 

At the airport, the soldier pulled back, checking his pockets.

“What are you looking for?” Brock demanded.

The Asset looked at him mutely, then followed him like a placid dog again.

Brock growled out something about, “Too fuckin early for your shit,” before yanking him through security.

Getting on the flight was simple this early in the morning. Once he was seated, Brock gave the Asset his paci and a pillow.

He immediately got comfortable and closed his eyes again.

Rumlow wasn’t sure what he’d tell any curious passengers. Fortunately there was only one other person in first class. He drifted off as well on the four hour flight.

Before long, a stewardess was shaking him. “Sir, we’ll be landing in fifteen minutes. Please buckle up.” He buckled the soldier’s belt and his own.

James slowly opened his eyes. He looked sleepily at the commander. “I’m hungry,” he said around his pacifier.

“You’ll have to wait till we land. Can I put your paci away now?” He opened his bag. The soldier shook his head and turned away so the commander couldn’t reach it.

‘I’ve created a monster,’ Brock thought to himself, starting to understand why Pierce had treated him as he had. It still cut at him though. Why wasn’t he allowed to be human? He left the pacifier issue alone. Truthfully, it would probably help with the landing anyway.

Once they were on the ground, Rumlow held his hand out for the paci. “I need you to be a big boy for me now. I’ll give you your shake as soon as we’re through security.”

The Asset was giving him the puppy dog eyes. Rumlow made a frustrated sound. “Fine. Keep the damn pacifier in your mouth.”

As it turned out, it played in his favour.

Again, the soldier set off alarms going through security, but Ottawa wasn’t nearly as forgiving as Saskatoon had been. They were pulled aside for questioning.

Rumlow gritted his teeth at it but said as gracefully as he could, “He’s special needs.”

He was _special_ alright! Why the hell had Pierce sent him cross country with a trained assassin on a commercial flight?!

The security guards took a long look at his arm, asking what tech was used.

Rumlow lied through his teeth, hoping Pierce wouldn’t kill him later.

Another guard walked up. “He checks out. You’re free to go.”

The voice was familiar..... Rumlow picked up his stuff and got the hell out of there, not stopping to ask questions while the other security guards were distracted.

He was about to get in a cab when a voice behind him stopped him. “Brock, what exactly have you been doing with the Asset?”

He felt hot and cold prickles of anxiety throughout his body. DAMMIT!! Mercer. He put the Asset in the cab, then slid over so Agent Mercer could get in as well.

She gave the cab driver instructions to the hotel and sat back, looking at the Asset’s pacifier with interest.

Brock was coming apart at the seams with her continued silence. He tried not to let on. The jig was up. Game over. Caught red handed. At least it hadn’t been Pierce himself! Maybe he could get Mercer to not tell.... She was pretty loyal to Pierce though.

Mercer was quiet all the way to the hotel room.

Brock could feel cold sweat on his neck and back break out again when he heard the click as she locked the door behind her. He tried not to show it. He got the Asset’s shake out and mixed it a bit before pulling his paci out and giving it to him. The warm rubber nipple against his palm made his dick twitch. He ached to cuddle the soldier and love him.

Mercer came and stood beside him. “Is that how you get him to listen? You baby him? Daddy Brock?” She snickered.

He looked at her and realized with sudden relief, she didn’t know anything beyond the paci. “He likes it. He wanted to suck his thumb at night. I thought this was better.”

“I agree,” Mercer said. “I know he sucks his thumb when Pierce isn’t around.”

“You’ve caught him?” Rumlow asked in disbelief. More, that she wouldn’t have reported him, than anything.

“I’m not going to take everything away from him. I’m not that cruel,” she said. She stroked the Asset’s hair and he leaned into her hand.

Brock’s eyebrows leapt up. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s broken protocol with the Asset,” he deadpanned.

Mercer smiled a little. “I figure it’s safe if you know. You could never say anything without bringing it back on yourself.”

Rumlow nodded. “Goes both ways.”

The soldier slurped the last of his shake and reached for his pacifier again.

Rumlow shook his head. “No. Time to change you and then we’ll go out and check things out.”

“Mine!”

Mercer pulled his head between her breasts and stroked his hair. “Shh. You can have it later if you’re a good boy.”

The stubbornness melted away and he lifted those big, blue eyes to her face. “Okay.” He lay back.

“I see you know how to get him to listen too.” Rumlow got the changing supplies. “He’s out of sorts today.”

“Are you out of sorts,” she cooed, tickling his chin.

He giggled. 

Rumlow rolled his eyes and tapped the soldier’s hip. “Up.” He wiped him clean and fastened a dry diaper around his waist. Brock got him dressed again and they prepared to go out. “We may as well have lunch first.”

Mercer picked a busy outdoor food court. “We won’t be as noticeable here.”

Brock ordered some soup he could share and a double decker ham sandwich. 

When he offered the soldier the soup, he ate eagerly. However, Brock wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. He carefully monitored how much he gave him. He also figured feeding him might make him less owly.

After lunch, they took a cab to Parliament Hill. Ottawa was a beautiful older city. The capital city of this country. Yet, somewhere in its bowels lurked a politician who had his hands in something that was not completely above board. Not that it was surprising. Governments were mostly like that. 

Mercer had told him not to leash the Asset. They wanted to look like tourists. They joined the guided tour of the huge Gothic revival turn of the century style buildings. The soldier stayed just behind them. 

Brock saw him playing with his ear and wondered if he was getting an ear infection. He’d check it later. 

The soldier’s sharp eyes picked up where the administrative offices were located. He pointed them out to the agents.

Rumlow nodded slightly. “We'll come back when the tours are done.” His voice was soft and the soldier gave no indication of hearing him. Again, unusual.

The Asset paused, as though listening for something, then continued to follow them.

“Why did Pierce send you?” Rumlow asked Mercer suddenly, trying to keep an eye on the soldier. He was acting strange today. “Was it just to ask about the soldier?”

Mercer shook her head. “I asked to come. I thought a third person might be helpful. Security here is pretty tight.”

Suddenly the Asset paused, listened carefully, then struck off to the right on his own, without warning.

Rumlow glanced at Mercer. What now? He didn’t want to make a scene. The less attention they called to themselves, the better.

The tour guide had stopped again and was turned towards the group, talking about whatever it was he was explaining.

Rumlow cast a few furtive glances towards the area where the Asset had disappeared over the velvet rope. He totally missed the information about how the library was saved from some fire in 1916. He didn’t really care. 

Mercer didn’t look any less apprehensive. She stood stiffly beside Rumlow, on high alert for any screams from that direction.

“What if we lost him,” Rumlow finally whispered softly after six full agonizing minutes of waiting.

Mercer worried her bottom lip for a minute. “I’ll go look for him.”

“No. We can’t draw attention.”

Just then the soldier returned, stepping carefully over the velvet rope and rejoining them. “It’s time to go.”

Rumlow looked at him. “What did you do?”

The Asset looked at him, his eyes darting nervously to the door that he’d just come out of. “It’s time to go,” he repeated.

Mercer took his arm and started for the closest exit, appearing to be browsing but making their way out.

Rumlow followed, trying not to make it look like he was in a hurry.

Once they were outside, he grabbed the soldier’s arm and turned him. “What did you do!?”

“I completed the mission,” he said simply.

Mercer looked at Rumlow who met her gaze. The Asset had broken protocol and done something without being ordered. The big question was why?? They hailed a cab and went back to the hotel again.

Mercer looked at the soldier. “You got the information?”

He nodded, his hair flopping into his face.

“Where is it?”

The Asset pulled a packet of papers out of his jacket and lay a flash drive down as well. “They copied it onto this. The secretary gave me everything.”

“Did you kill anyone to get it?” She asked, scanning the envelope.

The soldier shook his head. “I only knocked them out.”

Rumlow kept wondering what had happened. “How did you break programming and go without being ordered?”

“Secretary Pierce ordered me to. His orders are above yours. I’m sorry sir.” He dropped an ear comm on the table as well.

Mercer and Rumlow stared at it with growing unease. 

“Have you been....wearing that since we left?” Brock finally asked. Suddenly the Asset’s strange actions made sense. Pierce didn’t trust him anymore!

“No sir. My orders were to put it in when we reached Ottawa. Secretary Pierce was concerned that you may have compromised the mission with your feelings for me.”

Mercer said nothing for a long moment.

Rumlow’s face had gone pale. His fears were confirmed in one stunning verbal blow. How had Pierce known? The son of a bitch seemed to know things without ever being told!

The soldier stood there, silent.

Mercer shifted uncomfortably. “If Pierce was concerned, he wouldn’t have sent you off alone with him.”

“Or he did it so I’d prove him right. I just hung myself.” He felt ill. He’d seen what Hydra did to agents who broke protocol.

“Maybe not,” Mercer volunteered, but she didn’t sound convinced.

Rumlow looked at the ear comm again and then in a moment of anger he crushed it under the heel of his boot. “You got one of these too, Mercer?”

She nodded. “It’s off though. You’re secure.”

“Take the information back to Pierce. Tell him I’ll be back with the Asset tomorrow.” Brock sighed deeply, looking at the soldier. 

Mercer nodded. “Alright. I won’t tell him anything more than necessary.” She zipped up her bag. “The sooner I can get back, the better.”

Rumlow nodded. He was hatching a plan. It wasn’t a great plan but he knew that it was over. 

The soldier looked at Commander in confusion. “What’s wrong? Did I do something bad?”

Rumlow looked at him, his eyes softening at the concern etched into the soldier’s face. “No, baby. It’ll be okay. Commander will make it all okay.”

Mercer was putting on her shoes and looked at him. “Baby?”

Rumlow shrugged. “Yeah. So what? I’m already in hot water.”

Mercer sighed, halfway through the door. “You’re one of his top agents. I don’t think he’ll kill you.”

Rumlow didn’t answer. He wasn’t going to stick around to find out. But Mercer didn’t need to know that.


End file.
